The present invention provides a high pressure globe valve with a non-rising stem design. Traditionally throttling applications in the hydrocarbon manufacture process and in well-head operations used gate valves to alter the flow of fluid. Recently there has been a trend to switch to using globe valves rather than gate valves in these applications.
While gate valves may be operated by both a rising or a non-rising stem, typically globe valves only operate with a rising valve stem. The stem acts like a piston to move outwards laterally from the pressure containing valve boundary and as such any minor leakage paths can be amplified. This can cause excessive emission of the pressurised fluid, which may be dangerous for anyone in the vicinity. The rising stem head also requires more space to operate, as the area above the valve stem must be left free for the stem to rise into.